Acting
by KittyChocolateAnime
Summary: Um...I'm not good at summaries....Please just read it and review...It's my first......MxN


Mikans POV

It started out as a normal day, I came in late, Hotaru shot me with the baka gun, I went to the hospital because of Natsume. Wait a minute, that's not right……lets go back a few years….

Natsume and I loved each other, we got together, we're a couple, we're now 16. But that doesn't explain why I went to the hospital that day. So here's the story….

Narumi burst into the room.

'Um….everyone, no classes today. You can all leave. Except for Mikan.' He panted

Everyone left except for me, he gestured me to come with him.

'Mikan, we're going to the hospital.' He said as we ran towards the bus going to the hospital. 'I'll explain on the bus.'

In the bus…

'Mikan, you have to stay calm, okay? Natsume is in the hospital-'

'What? Why?' I interrupted. I couldn't help panicking. Sure, Natsume's been in the hospital a lot of times, but this is the first time I've been called out of class to see him.

'This morning, he came back from a mission. He was on his way to the high school, when he collapsed. We found that he is at the edge of his life span and sent him to the hospital immediately. He told us to come get you.' Narumi continued, unable to look at me.

I realized that tears were filling my eyes and wiped them away.

"Mikan, there is some thing else about your Alice that we haven't told you. You can transfer an amount of your life span into another Alice bu-'

'So I can save him?!' I interrupted again.

'Let me finish. That means that your life span will grow shorter too. And if you try to heal him, you might have to give up you whole life span.' He said grimly.

Tears started forming again. Then, I realized that we had arrived at the hospital.

'Which floor is he on?!'I almost screamed, jumping right out of the bus.

'5th'

I didn't bother waiting for Naru, or the elevator. I just ran up the stairs as fast as I could. When I got there, I found that it was the floor for people were** dying**, so not much people were there. As soon as I found Natsume's room, I burst inside. Men in white suits told me to go away but…

'Wait, Mikan, come here.' He whispered.

I could hear the frailty in his voice, and the hurt. Tears forced their way out and I just let them stream down my face. I ran over to him. He was still in his uniform and all, but there were wires and tubes everywhere.

I leaned over him and kissed him on the forehead.

'Na-Natsume, th-they said you were d-dying..' I choked over my tears.

'C'mon, you're not my Mikan. She has this annoying smile that drives me crazy and makes me feel better.' He smiled, wiping them away.

I tried to smile, but it turned out wrong. 'Natsume, they said that I can save you. See, I can give you some of my life span and…' I told him.

'But…what will happen to you?' He asked.

"I-I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll be-'

"I know that tone of voice-Naru! What will happen to Mikan if she give me her life span?' He asked, just as Narumi came in.

'Well, she might die…' He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

'What?! Baka! Do you honestly think that I could live knowing that you died for it?' He almost yelled.

'But Natsume-'

'NO! When they told me I was dying, I called for you because I wanted to see you one last time. You can't die. You have friends and family that care about you. I'm just an out cast. An outcast to everyone, everyone except you. That's why I wanted to see you.' He explained. He wasn't even crying.

'Smile for me, Mikan.' He told me. And I did. He smiled back.

Then, his eyes closed. And his heart beat was a flat line. I started crying on his chest.

'That idiot! He thinks that he can just leave me here!? Natsume baka!' I screamed at no one in particular.

Then, some thing amazing happened.

His heart started beating again. Very faintly, but I could hear it. I looked at everybody in the room, they were all still nodding their heads. The monitor still showed a flat line.

'He's alive! He's still alive!' I told them. They told me that he was gone. No one else could hear the heartbeat.

Then, his eyes started to open and-

'**CUT!****'**

**'That was a great shot everybody!' the director yelled through his megaphone. 'Everybody, take a break!'**

_**Mikan**__** Sakura, age 16, famous actress. **_

_**Natsume**____**Hyuuga**__**, age 16, famous actor.**_

**'Ne, ****Natsume****-kun, don't you think it's weird that the names of the characters in the movie are exactly the same? They're personalities too?' ****Mikan**** said as she picked a doughnut from the box.**

**'Yeah, it is ****kinda**** weird……..****baka****.' He answered, after downing the orange juice.**

**'See? You ****are**** like the ****Natsume**** in the movie' **

**'And you're just like the ****Mikan**** in the movie too' He said, pulling her closer.**

**'Wow, ****Natsume****-kun, you're really good at acting!' She grinned.**

**'****Mikan**** We need you over here!' yelled a crew member.**

**'See ****ya****!' she waved at ****Natume**

**'Right……acting….' He whispered to himself.**


End file.
